Preocupación
by GrimCookie
Summary: Ella quiere a Steven, y quiere proteger su felicidad. Por eso, a veces Perla deseaba que su protegido, que su niño, se enamorará de una gema, no de una humana. [OneShot]


**Estuve en mucha duda de escribir esto, y más sobre publicarlo, pero la cosa fue más o menos asi:**

 **Me** : No se si publicarlo. Tiene una ship "problematica" de por medio y el fandom me va a agarrar a palos apenas la ponga en los tags.

 **My brain, two seconds later:** Imbecil, completa imbecil. Escribela en español y subela a FanFiction. A la mierda los gringos, viva la revolución.

 **Y aqui me tienen.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertence ni nada que salga en la caricatura. Es propiedad de Rebecca Sugar y Cartoon Network.**

* * *

No es su culpa, piensa Perla, qué preocuparse por Steven sea algo recurrente y casi una segunda naturaleza en ella.

Ella ama a Steven como a un hijo, lo ama más qué la vida misma y está claro qué cualquier cosa qué quisiera dañarlo tendría qué romper la gema de su cabeza primero. Lo ama, y quiere cuidarlo con su todo.

Quiere protegerlo del daño, y en su mayor parte, lo ha hecho. Pero hay daños qué ella no puede hacer nada más qué verlos pasar, ofreciendo un abrazo y palabras de cariño mientras el pequeño Cuarzo llora en su hombro. Daño qué ella no podía evitar, por mucho qué quisiera, por mucho qué lo viera venir.

El daño humano.

Perla suspira, mirando por la ventana a Steven, quien está con Connie a las orillas de la playa, conversando sobre algún show o sobre el libro qué a ambos tanto les gusta. Ve amistad, y confianza y un amor qué haría qué Garnet se sintiera orgullosa. Connie es la mejor amiga de Steven, su confidente y una guerrera dispuesta a luchar a su lado sin importar qué, un caballero y su Lord. Se siente orgullosa de su pupila y su pseudo-hijo, se siente feliz de la amistad qué hay entre ambos.

Pero...

Pero, siempre hay un _pero_ en la mente de Perla. No siempre bueno, no siempre confiado, pero esta alli. Y esta vez es seguro, y resuena dentro de su gema como un tambor de guerra. _Pero, pero, pero._

Pero Connie es _humana_.

Y eso le da miedo. No por ella, nunca por ella misma, pero por Steven.

Es claro qué hay algo entre ambos, una semilla qué no hace mucho ha empezado a florecer qué da riendas a algo más qué la amistad. Sus miradas son la prueba, aún tan infantiles y puras qué casi pudieron pasar desapercibidas. Sus sonrisas, su caminar. La manera en qué Steven ríe e intenta verse mucho mayor de lo qué es en frente de ella, la manera en qué Connie lo mira cuando está explicando algo con toda la alegría del mundo.

Es hermoso, y puro, y le asusta.

Le asusta, por las muchas implicaciones qué aquellos actos tendrán en el futuro. Le asusta porque sabe qué aquellas implicaciones no se ven en un futuro tan lejano, si no en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Le asusta, porque el amor qué ambos se tienen será el dolor de Steven.

Le asusta, porque Connie solo es humana.

Humana. De carne, hueso, sangre y plasma.

 _Humana_ , con una línea de vida de no más de noventa años, cien si es qué tiene suerte. Una línea corta, apenas una milésima de segundo para una Gema, un parpadear o un suspiro qué ellas no necesitaban de dar.

Una vida injustamente corta.

Y Steven, su niño, mientras compartía características humanas gracias a su padre, todavía era una Gema. Un Cuarzo de Rosa.

Y viviría mucho más qué Connie.

Las manos de Perla tiemblan, y ella sujeta su listón en frente de ella. Steven viviría mucho más qué cualquier humano. Viviría quizás más qué la Tierra misma e incluso hasta qué el sol de aquel sistema se quemara por completo.

Una longevidad qué, obviamente, pasaría a su padre, a ella misma, a Garnet e incluso quizás a Amatista.

Perla se mordió el labio, sabía qué serían eones para qué sus gemas dejarán de funcionar en su totalidad. Pero eso, sus muertes, aún causarían dolor en Steven.

Ella no quiere, _no quiere_. Sabe qué pasará, qué será el orden natural de las cosas para las Gemas; Nacer, combatir, proteger, amar, morir. Pero quiere qué Steven sea feliz, qué al menos, si es posible, no conozca el dolor de un corazón roto.

Y con Connie, con _ella_ , con cualquier humano con el qué él quiera estar en el futuro, lo conocerá.

Y _no quiere_.

Rose se enamoró de humanos, hombre y mujeres, servidumbre y realeza, a través de años, siglos, milenia. Y siempre la vio feliz, _feliz_ , hasta el día en qué la vida llegaba a su limite y se apagaba como si nada. Las lágrimas de Rose nunca lograban qué los cuerpos de sus amantes se movieran nuevamente, y luego dejó de tratar de curarlos, su llanto siendo solo de tristeza mientras Perla le besaba la frente y las mejillas y la dejaba llorar por años sobre su hombro.

Steven. Steven quiere a Connie, y puede qué con el tiempo llegué incluso a amarla. Y le asusta, le asusta demasiado en pensarlo. Aprobaría, claro qué lo haría, pero al mismo tiempo no quiere qué aquella situación llegue a pasar.

No, no quiere qué Steven no ame. El amor es hermoso y una de las cosas qué este planeta les enseñó desde el principio. Ella quiere qué Steven sienta toda clase de amor, qué sea recíproco y sea feliz.

Pero.

 _Pero, pero, pero._

Pero le gustaría qué sintiera aquel amor por mucho tiempo. Por más qué unos miseros noventa y tantos años qué un humano podría dar. Por siglos, por milenios, eones. Lo suficiente para qué ella tuviera la seguridad de qué no sufriría de un corazón roto a causa de la muerte.

Ella vuelve a mirar por la ventana, con una expresión pensativa. Mira como Connie y Steven se dan la mano por un minuto antes de despedirse.

Le gustaría qué Steven se enamorará de una Gema.

Sabe qué es ridículo, qué es incluso impensable contando qué cuáles eran las únicas Gemas en el planeta. Pero una gema cualquiera, en un mundo donde no era _"Ellas contra Nosotras."_ Una Gema qué viviría mucho más qué el planeta Tierra, qué estaría por el lado de Steven en las buenas y en las malas.

Una _Gema_ , no una humana. Una Gema qué no era frágil como un terrícola, qué no tendría una vida tan corta como uno, qué conociera a Steven, qué _quisiera_ a Steven.

Perla se queda mirando el suelo, callada. Le gustaria qué Steven se enamorara de una Gema. Sus pensamientos inmediatamente van a las candidatas más factibles.

Amatista, qué sabía qué era como una hermana mayor para Steven, y aún así... _aún así_ , si es qué pasará…

Lapis Lazuli, quien ve a Steven como un salvador, como una luz en un cielo muy, muy oscuro. El único motivo por el cual ella se ha quedado en la tierra.

Peridot…

 _Peridot._

Una Gema joven. _Joven_. Adulta y una niña al mismo tiempo. Mayor qué Steven por dos o tres siglos según años terrestres, menor qué él por dos _eones_ según Homeworld.

Peridot, quien era una Gema joven, quien se aferraba de Steven de una manera qué a ella le recordaba sus tiempos con Rose o con la misma Garnet. Peridot, quien por Steven y Amatista intentaba con su mejor esfuerzo adaptarse y apreciar la tierra.

Peridot, quien había hecho de Steven su primer amigo.

Había algo allí, algo pequeño. Amistad, cariño, quizás algo de dependencia por parte de Peridot. Ella era vulnerable y miraba a Steven por guia. Un Cuarzo y una Peridot.

Quizás, Perla piensa, solo quizás. Si Steven y Peridot...si ambos llegaran a sentir afecto romantico uno por el otro, si Steven se enamorará de la pequeña Gema verde, quizás ella aprobaría.

Quizás parte de su mente estaría más calmada, _quizás_. Porque entonces Steven no conocería un corazón roto, porque trivialidades como la edad, como un mísero siglo no serían nada más qué un parpadear de ojos o un paso adelante para ambos en vez de una muerte segura.

Peridot, qué no es humana. Qué es una _Gema_ y solo es luz.

 _Luz_.

Steven.

Un Cuarzo y una Peridot.

Antes...

Un Cuarzo y una Perla.

No. Perla sacude su cabeza. No proyectaría semejantes cosas en Steven, nunca. Su relación con Rose fue una cosa. Rose y Perla. Steven y Peridot. No era lo mismo.

No lo era.

La Gema da un sonido con la garganta, su listón cayendo de sus entre sus dedos al mismo tiempo qué Steven, solo, corría devuelta al templo. Podía ver el brillo de sus ojos y el sonrojo alegre en sus mejillas mientras se acercaba, un saludo en sus labios al verla.

Ella sonríe, melancolía escapando por un segundo antes de qué Steven abriera la puerta y corriera hacia ella, dándole un abrazo por la cintura.

Tenía miedo por Steven, por su corazón aún tan puro y su felicidad. Quiere a Steven feliz, y a salvo. No pide nada más.

Perla se guarda sus opiniones en lo más recóndito de su gema, solo para pensar en ellas en la soledad de su cuarto. No puede obligar a Steven a amar o dejar de hacerlo. No quiere obligarlo, pero tampoco quiere qué sufra.

Su sonrisa se ensancha, automáticamente preguntándole si tuvo un buen día.

No es su culpa, Perla piensa, ella solo quiere a Steven seguro y a salvo. Solo quería lo mejor para su niño.

* * *

 **Y aqui es donde confieso mi trash ship: El Stevidot lo amo sea platonico o romantico.**

 **Perla es una buena pseudo madre. Le cuesta, pero es buena y quiere a Steven y eso es lo que importa a mis ojos.**

 **No habrá siguiente capitulo o continuación alguna. Por favor, no pregunten por ella.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
